The Dog Days are Almost Over- or Are They?
by K-chan's Kisses
Summary: My father left my sister, mother and I, I've been working for a little bit of cash here and there for the past few years and now I'm starting to get on track. I have a solid job,I have good grades,and I'm the vice president of my school. With one simple raise of power completely changes my life. Are the dog days really over or have they just started? A dramatic funny tale!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! I couldn't help but write this fanfic (even though I haven't finished some of my other ones)! I hope you like the aspect of shy Misaki!**

**Important/ not really: I'll be using Usui for his first name, not last.**

Misaki's POV

I feebly walk down the hall nervously looking around at other people, trying not to knock into anyone. I finally get to my classroom where my only two friends, Sakura and Shizuko. I sit next to them in the center of the classroom and quietly make my presence known.

"Morning, Misa-Chan," Sakura chirps while giving me a hug, our usual morning routine.

"Get off of her, Sakura." Shizuko says while trying to pry my bubbly friend off of my neck.

Once prying Sakura off of me, I thank Shizuko for possibly saving my life and take out my material for notes before class begins. As usual, I hear the loud chanting of the Usui Tamaki fan club asking him to marry them. Usui Tamaki is the most popular student in the school since he is the best athlete in the school, the first option for every and anything, and 'the most handsome boy in the entire universe' according to his fan club. Though there is one thing that he's not the top at, academics. That's where I come in. I'm here on a scholarship, so I have to keep a good grade point average and I figured I might as well do the best I can do. It turns out, academically; I am the top of the school charts even though all people see is Tamaki's name on the charts when they are posted, never mine. I don't mind though, I prefer to stay away from the spot light.

Though I am the school's vice president, no one knows who I am. Only the teachers and my best and only friends are aware of my existence. It's a good thing though, if I have too much friends that'd take away from my job, my karate classes, and my school work, so I'm satisfied with the amount of friends that I have.

Finally, the teacher comes in the classroom and class starts.

The school day comes and goes in a flash. Before the final bell for class to let out rings, our teacher says she has an announcement for us.

"As you all should have heard, the student council president has graduated early, so we are in need of a new president. Our new president will be," The teacher makes a dramatic pause and then finally speaks, "Misaki Ayuzawa!"

The class looks very confused at the news. The teacher sweat drops and while mumbling how sad it is that they don't know who I am when I'm the second leader of the school and the smartest student here. She points to me while saying I'm the girl in between Sakura and Shizuko.

The class turns to me in unison and I immediately dislike the attention. I begin to fidget nervously under the attention and try to look for a way out of this situation. Unfortunately, I see none and train my amber eyes on my desk.

"Why can't Tamaki-kun do it? " A girl asks.

"As long as Misaki-Chan doesn't mind it I suppose it could be ok." My teacher responds after a few minutes of thinking.

"I don't mind." I reply quietly while having a huge party in my head. Unfortunately, the cops came and broke it up.

"No." Tamaki-Sama interjects. "I want to see if she can do it. It shouldn't be too much of a challenge since she's the smartest girl in the school."

"It's ok, really. Take it, I don't mind at all!" I reply all too quickly.

"Take it, I insist." He says with one of his famous persuasive smiles.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work on my since I've built up a resistance to all attempts of persuasion from any and every guy. Finally, the teacher insisted that I take the roll of student body president, crap.

The bell rings and we are set free. I quickly gather my things, say good-bye to my friends, and head for the train station. Once I get to the train station I barely get on the train that takes me towards my job, Maid Latte. I quickly scuttle through the café to the back and quickly change into my maid costume.

My boss, Satsuki tells me to take a tray to table number five and I do so without complaint.

"You two ordered the cake and the ketchup and rice omelet?" I ask to receive a nod from two high school students from a rival school. "Today we have a special that you can have anything you want written on it. What would you like written on it?"

One of them whispers something into my ear and requests it to be written on the omelet. My eyes widen in horror as what he said sinks in.

"I apologize, but I can't write that on anything," I say while trying to keep the irritation and disgust off of my face, "any other requests?"

"Yeah," The teen says, "how about your number?"

"Sorry, but workers aren't allowed to give away their numbers during hours." I say while placing a crisscross design on his omelet. "Please come back to Maid Latte, sirs!"

I hate how I am treated like a whore by some customers and how I have to request for them to come back, but I have to work here and keep calm about it all whether I like it or not. I let a sigh out of my mouth and head to customers that are entering the door. I seat them to a table and begin taking their order.

Three weeks later

I mentally groan as I walk out of the school with Shizuko and Sakura. It's been a long month with my new role as student council president, my job, and basically trying not to scream like a crazy cat lady while ripping my hair out.

"Misa-Chan, look at them! What is he trying to do? I think she may be in trouble!" Sakura says while pointing to a man trying to drag a girl obviously not from Seika high someplace.

I sigh and tell Sakura to hold my bag. She does so as I speed walk over to the two.

"What are you doing?" I ask the man as the girl gives me a pleading look.

"That's not any of your business." He says while looking over me with a demented look in his eyes. "You're pretty curvy, so you can come with us and it can be your business."

"Leave her out of this, your business is with me not her." The girl says weakly.

"Seeing that you two are on the campus I am responsible for, it is my business." I say with a bit more confidence in my quiet voice than usual. "Let her go please and I won't call the cops for trespassing and assault/attempt of kidnapping of a minor."

The man throws back the girl and makes a grab at me. I simply dodge it by leaning out of his way. He keeps pawing for me and finally throws a punch at me. I avoid it and send out one of my own which makes contact. He launches a punch directly at my nose and I dodge it by dropping to the floor and do a semi handstand to kick him in the stomach. He groans and holds his stomach. He tries to make a run for it as soon as he can. Once I am back on my feet quickly catch up to him. I send a powerful roundhouse kick to his stomach. He falls to the ground in a painful cry and I stand in a position that can easily move into a battle stance with my legs shoulder with apart and my arms crossed across my chest.

I hear police sirens and soon see the police arresting the man. I release my held breath and relax my mussels.

"That was amazing, Misaki!" Sakura says while giving me a hug. "You looked so cool!"

"Not really," I say plainly.

"T-t-thank you," I hear a feeble voice say from beside me.

I look to my side to see the girl I just helped.

"My name is Honokaa Hyuuga." She says with a smile. "Thank you for saving me, that man has been stalking me for a few years now. I tried to move away from him to here, but he followed me."

"It's ok, it was nothing, really." I reply nervously.

"You really call that nothing, pres?" I hear a familiar voice say from beside me. I look to my side to see Tamaki-sama next to me with a hand clamped on my shoulder.

"Yes," I reply quietly. "I just did what anyone else would do."

"I don't think everyone can take out a man twice their size without a single scratch on them." He says while moving his hand from my shoulder to his pockets. "Good job pres' you took him down in about seven minutes."

"Seven minutes?" I say in a panic. "I'm going to be late for work! Bye Sakura, bye Shizuko, bye Honokaa-Sama and Tamaki-Sama!"

With that I begin running to the train station. Satsuki is going to kill me; today is suppose to be super busy! I keep running until I get to the train and barely make it on. As soon as I get off the train I sprint to the café and sneak in through the back door. I change as fast as I can (which is really fast) and come out of the changing room into the café itself.

"Mi-sa-ki," I hear Satsuki say from behind me. I turn nervously to see her standing there engulfed with killer intent. "Why are you twenty minutes late?"

"Well I saved this girl from getting kidnapped." I reply quietly. "If it helps any, he got arrested."

Instantly her killer intent disappears and she begins hugging me and babbling about the power of Moe heroism. I let out a long held breath. I'm not losing my job!

Hours later

I stagger into my house from exhaustion.

"Mom, Suzuna I'm home!" I call and I kick off my shoes.

My mother greets me and apologizes for me having to work, our daily routine. You're probably wondering why I have to work and why my mother feels so guilty about it.

My father left us five years ago for another woman and left us his debt too, so we were struggling to survive with having so many things to pay off, including the car my former father bought under my mother's name. I've been working different places since that happened in shops or for our neighbors to help out my mother, even my little sister Suzuna helps out by offering tutoring lessons after school to some neighborhood kids once a week, making dinner, and finds healthy and cheep groceries for me to pick up. She loves entering raffles to win things too, but everyone has to have a hobby right?

We're slowly starting to do better; mom even surprised me with a phone. It's not that expensive or fancy, but I love it anyway.

"Dinner's ready, Misaki-Chan!" Suzuna calls just as I flop down on my bed.

I let out a groan and get up and walk to the kitchen. I get my foot caught in a hole in the floor once again and mutter 'stupid floor' as I gently get my foot out of the floor.

Once dinner is ready, I do my homework and barely make it to my bed before I completely knock out. This has been one of the most stressful months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews, they make me really happy! I thank you to **_**PriestessXRitsu,** Magica Ring, **for telling me about a few of my errors, but there are bound to be more so please bare with me. I hope you all don't mind my OC, ****Honokaa Hyuuga too much, she'll be helping move the plot along a bit.**

One week later Misaki POV

Sakura, Shizuko, and I walk down the hall heading towards our first class as Sakura babbles on about loving this new band that is, and I quote, 'the hottest people on earth.'

"Good morning, President Misaki." I hear three voices say from behind me.

I turn around to see three boys giving me very tricky looks. What are they up to? I know they are trouble since the blond used to be a part of a gang and the other two brunettes were his lackeys.

"Good morning boys." I reply politely. "Do you need me for something?"

"Yah," The blond says while nearing me, "I want you to higher our grades in the school system. Think of it as a gift between friends."

He keeps nearing me and I step back with every step he takes forward. I end up with my back against the wall of lockers. Sakura and Shizuko tell him to back up or else they'd get the teachers. The bell rings and the blond still hasn't moved from in front of me.

"I-I c-can't change the grades in the system; I might get suspended or expelled." I stutter out of the fear of my academic life.

"No one will tell, besides, we're friends right?" He says while lifting my face towards his.

"I don't think she wants friends like you when she has these two girls who just got me." I hear a familiar voice say. I look past the blond to see Tamuki-Sama with his hands in his pockets with a slight glare in his green eyes.

"T-T-Takumi-Sama," The blond idiot stutters while jumping away from me.

"Go to class or whatever the hell you trio of idiots do," Takumi-Sama orders in a slightly dark tone.

"Are you ok, Ayuzawa-San?" Tamuki-Sama asks while picking up my binder that I didn't even realize I dropped.

"Hai, Tamuki-Sama, domo arigato," I say with a slight bow after I take back my binder.

"Don't worry about it, pres." He says while turning towards the direction of our class. "We might as well head to class since the bell has already ringed."

Oh no, we're late! I grab Shizuko and Sakura's wrists and begin running with them to our class. Thankfully, the teacher isn't in the classroom yet, so we are off the hook. No one even paid attention to us once we stepped into the class. Ah, the beauty of being unpopular.

After a few minutes in the class without the teacher, people started to talk and move around. I hear a lot of girls' voices nearing us and look up to see Tamuki-Sama walking towards us. I wonder who wants to talk to on this side of the classroom.

"Oi, pres'," he says while standing in front of my desk, "why didn't you kick the crap out of the idiot trio? You'd most likely win."

"I don't know, I guess I just accidentally blanked out at the close proximity." I reply quietly while looking at my desk.

"Or maybe you planned this so you could be saved by me." He says while grapping my chin and tilting it towards his face so close to the point our noses are almost touching.

My face goes ultra-violet at this action. What the heck is he trying to do?!

"Let go of my Misaki-Chan before I kill you." I hear a very familiar voice say.

Tamuki-Sama lets go of my face, much to my delight, and steps to the side, revealing a very pissed off looking Hyuuga-Sama with a lovely coat of killer intent coating her. Takumi-Sama brushes it off and leisurely walks behind me.

"And exactly how will you kill me if Misaki is the one who protected you?" He says while draping his arms over my shoulders.

With one swift motion, she sends her shoe to his forehead with a very clean grab and toss transition. The shoe drops from his forehead to reveal him glaring at her with his green eyes. Honokaa returns the glare with a flip of her black hair and a sharp glare of her blue eyes.

This stare off lasts a few minutes until the teacher clears her throat, tells everyone to sit down in their seats, and tells Hyuuga-Sama to introduce herself to the class.

"Good morning everyone, except Takumi-no-baka," She says with a quick glare at Tamuki-Sama, "my name is Honokaa Hyuuga."

"Does anyone have any questions for Honokaa-San?" The teacher asks.

Immediately, all of the boy's hands shoot up in the air. 'Do you have a boyfriend?', 'Will you go out with me?', and 'Wanna go on a date?' are just a few of the questions that are asked that aren't too inappropriate for me to repeat.

"No!" She replies with a perky smile.

"Why did you transfer here to Seika High?" One girl asks.

"I was going to go to a school with my brother, but I decided to transfer here so I can be with the wonderful Misaki Ayuzawa!" Hyuuga-Sama says with bright eyes. "She beat up a man who was trying to kidnap me within only seven minutes! I can tell she wasn't trying her hardest too, isn't she fantastic?!"

She makes me seem like a heroine straight from a comic or something. Most of the class doesn't believe her and brushes her off as delusional.

"I'm telling the truth! Ask Takumi-no-baka if I'm lying!" She says with a pout and crossed arms.

"She may be insane, but she's not lying." Takumi-Sama says.

The class is in a short shock, but then dismisses it and focuses on Takumi by fawning over him. These people seriously need lives outside of worshiping this orange-headed alien. Hm, alien, I like the sound of that, maybe that'll be my secret nickname for him (in my head of course).

The teacher settles the class and begins the day's lesson after Honokaa is reluctantly seated next to Takumi-Sama. Half of the day passes fairly quickly and the lunch bell rings. The teacher basically runs to the teacher lounge saying that we are free to do whatever we want for the next hour.

"Misaki-Chan," Hyuuga-Sama says with a very bright smile and her hands behind her back, "I made you a cupcake!"

She takes her hands from behind her back to reveal a box that takes up her whole left hand. With a light tug of the red ribbon the box folds out to reveal a vanilla cupcake with white icing, a professionally sliced strawberry, and a fancy lacey design across the cupcake made of chocolate sauce.

I feel my eyes widen up like a kid in a candy shop. A rare smile graces my lips and I blink several times to make sure it's not an illusion. Evidentially, it's not a delusion!

"Thank you, Hyuuga-Sama!" I say as she places the fantasy cupcake in front of me. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Call me Honokaa!" She insists. "Of course I had to get you this, you saved my life! If it weren't for you, I would have been kidnapped by that stalker! Now, try it, I hope I didn't mess up the recipe!"

I give a light nod and take a bite into the cupcake to experience pure joy. I stay there with a small smile savoring the moment.

"Do you like it?" Honokaa asks nervously.

"Like it?" I say with a big smile painted on my lips. "This has been one of the best experiences I've had in a very long time!"

"Really," Shizuko says while snatching the cupcake out of my hand and taking a small nibble out of the cupcake. No matter how much she denies it, Shizuko has an obsession for anything with sugar in it. Ever since we were kids, I've been giving her pieces of my sweets here and there since her mother hates anything that has to do with sugar around her or her family.

"It is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Shizuko says with bright eyes. "By the way, Hyuuga-San, I am Shizuko, one of Misaki's best friends and the girl next to Misaki on her other side is Sakura. You have a talent for baking!"

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuko-Chan, please call me Honokaa!" Honokaa says with a cheery smile.

For the next minutes Sakura, Shizuko, and Honokaa talk about every day things like this new band two out of the three like (Sakura and Honokaa) which I can't seem to remember the name of. I happily munch on the cupcake then eat my actual lunch.

"I'm guessing you really like sweets." I hear Takumi say while making an appearance in front of me.

I give a shy nod at his inference. He begins leaning close to me with a smirk.

"I guess that's expected since you work in a café." He says in a whisper.

Out of pure shock, I blot out of my seat and drag him into the hallway.

"How did you know about Maid Latte?" I ask in a frantic whisper yell.

"I say you when I walked past the café yesterday. I never thought you of all people would be working there part time."

"It's not a preferred job I have, but it's something." I say quietly. "Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"It can be our little secret, Misaki-Chan." He says with a wink. Seeing his wink had no effect on me, he pouts and asks about my resistance.

"I've made barriers over the years." I respond very vaguely while walking into the classroom once again.

Time skip

After school ended two weeks ago Takum-San (or alien as I like to mentally call him) followed me to the café and stayed there until the place closed. After that, he followed/ walked me home. This process has been practiced over and over again over the week and everyone has grown accustomed to it, even my mom and my sister who calls Takumi-San a tabby cat. Strangely enough, he actually smiles when she does this and they're developing a strange relationship though I still find him very odd.

"Misaki, Usui, come here!" Satsuki tells us. "I have two very cute people for you to meet!"

Takumi-San and I shrug our shoulders and walk into the break room to see Satsuki standing there in the break room with a very big smile on her face and two people standing next to her; one of which is Honokaa.

"Misaki, Usui, this is my niece and nephew. He is Aoi and she is Hon-" Satsuki begins to introduce us.

"Misaki-Chan, you look so cute!" Honokaa chirps while diving at me for a tackling hug, but Tamuki moves me out of the way of her hug causing her to fall.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Tamuki." Honokaa says darkly.

"Likewise," Takumi-San says while returning a glare.

Once again, they are in another stare off.

"Guys break it up," I say while stepping in between the two, "can you please not fight for one day?"

"Ok, for you Misaki-Chan!" Honokaa says while tackling me to the floor in a hug.

"Do any of you mind explaining?" Satsuki says with a sweat drop.

"This is the girl I was telling you guys about." Honokaa says while standing up and helping me up. "She's the one who saved me from getting kidnapped."

"Thanks for saving my older sister." Aoi says with a smile. "I was worried when she wasn't home on time."

For the next half hour is spent with them fussing over me and thanking me. Is what I did so remarkable? I just did what anyone else would have done.

"I think we have a way to repay you, Misaki." Aoi says with a smile. "For next few weeks starting on Saturday we are going to Honokaa and my aunt's beach house, would you like to come? After all, it will be spring break and it's pretty hot here. If you want, your sister and Takumi can come too."

How does he know about Suzuna? I look at Satsuki to see her nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"By the way, your mother told me that you are going to go on the trip so you can act like a normal teen over the next two weeks. She has your and Suzuna's stuff packed and ready to go for Saturday already." Satsuki says with a nervous chuckle. "The other maids here are going to be coming with us too and Tamuki already agreed to go too."

"Aren't we going to have fun, Misaki?" Takumi-San says with a smirk on his face.

Great, my spring break is going to be spent with a pervy alien. Why do I even talk to him again? Oh ya, he's one of the only people who know my maid secret and he uses that over me sometimes. I have a feeling this will be a very strange spring break.

* * *

IMPORTANT/NOT REALLY: I know I messed up on Usui's name a lot and I apologize for that. I haven't really been reading or watching a lot that has to pertain to Maid-Sama. Seeing that I don't have as much prior on this fic as my other ones, there are bound to be errors. Please be patient. I went through and tried to find and fix those errors, so please tell me if I did or didn't get this right. Soon enough I won't be needing the name 'Takumi', but the fact that I got it wrong so many times is irritating the life out of me.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I hope I didn't skip around too much for your tastes, if so, gomen (sorry).**

**Till the next chapter,**

**K-Chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! It's been a while, I know, but I was thinking of this fanfic during one of my classes and decided to update! It's currently winter where I live, so I think it'd be nice to at least give them a warm location.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki's POV

"Isn't this going to be so fun?" Honokaa chirps as she drags me into the beach front café.

"It's going to be awesome!" I say with a fist pump. "It's been so long since I've been to the beach! The last time I went to the beach was just before our dad…"

I stop myself from continuing the sentence. I'm not going to think about my father for the rest of the two weeks I have for spring break.

"Since your dad what," Takumi asks while taking the bags from our hands.

"She was going to say since you pathetic excuse for our former father left us." Suzuna says calmly as she enters the threshold of the café inn. "It was quite ironic how he told us that he'd never leave us and we were two of his most precious things. That's what we were to him, things. Things get struck. Then things break."

"I-I'm sorry I brought it up." Takumi stutters.

"I brought it up, so don't worry about it." I say while patting his arm.

"Besides, you would have found out eventually, tabby cat!" Suzuna chirps. "Now, were are Satsuki and her sister? I want to see the amazing rooms they mentioned. It's cool how you guys turned a house into an outdoor and indoor café. The best part is its only use as an inn when guests of the family are over.

"Did someone ask for me?" Satsuki asks as she and the other café girls approach us.

"Hello, Takumi, Misaki, Suzuna, and my little relatives." A tan version of Satsuki greets us. "I'm Nagisa,** Satsuki's** little sister. Follow me to you guy's rooms."

She leads us to a hall in the back of the house. She opens a door to reveal a simple green room with a small black table and one big bed. The room was naturally lit by the open glass door that leads to porch with steps to the beach.

Nagisa-sama walks over to the wall of the large room and pulls back a small handle and opens the wall to the next room, combining the two.

"Sorry I don't have enough beds for you guys." She says sheepishly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. At least you have the porch and combine the rooms. The boys will be in the other room I just opened the wall to. Sorry boys, but I don't want any angry calls from parents so you'll be rooming in the other room. At least there are only two of you."

"It's lovely here, Nagisa-Sama." I say quietly.

"Thanks, Misaki-Chan."Nagisa-Sama says with a sparkle in her purple eyes. "Please call me Nagisa; I have a feeling that we'll be good friends."

"H-Hai, Nagisa-Sama," I say out of a force of habit, "I mean Nagisa. Y-You can call me Misaki then."

"You're so cute when you're shy." Takumi tells me with a smirk.

"I-I-I'm not cute!" I say with a pink face. "I-I'm just shy, that's all."

"I agree with Usui on this one." Aoi says while pulling me into a one-armed hug. "You're adorable- in a guy and a friend's perspective and I have a pretty good eye for cute things."

"Oh!" Nagisa exclaims as if a light bulb went off. "That reminds me, Aoi, your dad says that no cute things on this trip. NO matter how much someone needs it; there will be no makeovers on this trip. He wants you to be more masculine even if you gave up that cross-dressing faze. Then again, that was when you were ten."

Aoi just pouts at her statement. "Can I at least keep Misaki and Suzuna?" He asks while pulling my little sister into our hug.

Suzuna looks shocked at the gesture, but bursts into giggles. I haven't heard her laugh like this in a few years. The sound is so… refreshing and catchy. Soon I am giggling then laughing my guts out with my little sister. Somehow we manage to fall back in unison, knocking Aoi down with us. Suzuna and I pause and share a look of amusement. This sends us into another laughing session with tears in our eyes. I feel Aoi's arms lift off of my shoulder as he joins in our laughing fit.

"I haven't laughed that long for a while." Suzuna admits as she stands up. She manages to slip on something and lands in Aoi's lap.

"I haven't either!" I say as I get up with much more success than my sister. I begin laughing at Aoi and Suzuna, the look of confusion on their faces are absolutely priceless.

I hear a click of a camera and see Erika, another Maid Café waitress, holding a camera. I go into another fit of laughter to the point I begin to stagger. I end up backing into Takumi's chest on accident and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"L-let go Takumi!" I request while trying to move his arms.

"No, I think I'll stay like this. It's quite nice, don't you think?" He says with a chuckle.

"Takumi, let go!" I insist as Erika begins clicking away.

"I'll let you go if you do me a favor and call me Usui." He tells me. "After all, everyone calls me by my first name besides you. Well Suzuna calls me a cat, but it's still better than my last name."

"O-ok, Usui," I stutter with pink cheeks.

* * *

**(A/N: I have his first name as Usui instead of Takumi because it's hard for me to remember his first name and the spelling since I'm sort of new to this anime and I remember him better as Usui. Please bare with me! Sorry to the hard core Takumi fans who think I've lost my mind!)**

* * *

He lets go of me with a smirk and suggests we head for the beach for a while. We all happily agree and the boys move to the other room while sliding the thick screen across the reform the wall. I look through my suite case to see my bathing suit is lost.

"Oh I replaced your swim suite when you weren't looking." Erika says with a smirk. "I guess you'll just have to wear this extra one Subaru brought for you."

I look over to my green haired coworker, Subaru, to see her holding a maroon two piece swim suite with a mischievous smile upon her face. I huff in irritation. I really love my coworkers, but some days I have the urge to tackle them. I quickly snatch the swim suite and change into it.

"You look good." Honokaa says while circling me.

I blush at the complement. I'm wearing skin tight maroon swim trunks, a maroon top that ends a half inch above my belly button that ties around the back of my neck, black flip flops, and a small beach bag slung over my shoulder.

"I look silly in this." I say as the girls basically carry me outside onto the beach where the others are waiting.

"You look fine, doll." Nagisa insists as we reach the boys. "Now, go sun bathe or play in the water. Have fun! Its spring break and you're in high school; you should be and are going to have fun!"

Nagisa nudges us onto the beach until we are under a shady umbrella with a table and chair already set up for us. I drape my towel over the white beach chair and take out my book from my bag. I sit down on the chair and start reading the book Sakura shoved in my hand before I left, I'd Tell You I Love You, but Then I'd have to Kill You by Ally Carter.

After a few pages, I'm hooked. I eagerly flip through the book, taking in all I can as I sit in my serine atmosphere.

"I saw you from across the beach with some of my friends and I just had to come over." I hear a smooth voice say from in front of me.

I place my finger in my book in a form of a book mark and look at the boy in front of me. I see a young boy with short spiky blonde hair and reddish brown eyes around my age and height. He has a few piercings on his left and right ears and a smile on his face.

"W-who are you?" I ask the blond in my usual shy voice.

"You don't know who I am or do you just want the usual intro?" The boy asks me.

He takes my hand and kisses it. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "I am Kūga from UxMishi." He backs away from me and winks at me. "Who are you, gorgeous?"

"I-I'm Misaki Ayuzawa." I stutter at the close proximity.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me, Misaki?" He asks while taking my chin in his forefingers. "A cute girl shouldn't be spending her day at the beach under the shade reading a book."

"I-I-I'm here with my friends." I reply quietly while looking around for my friends to see Aoi looking at me. "Look, there's one now; the guy with the blue hair!"

"Him," Kuga says with a chuckle. "You'd rather spend the day with him rather than me?"

"H-h-he's my friend and I did just meet you." I say with a blush as he begins leaning towards my face.

"If I kiss you and make it worth your wild, will that be enough?" He asks as he asks while he is less than a half an inch from my face.

"It's enough to piss me off." I hear Usui say.

Usui yanks the other blond boy away from me. I stand up and stand next to Usui who looks like he every much would enjoy knocking the other blonds' lights out. Aoi and Suzuna walk over to us with similar expressions on their faces.

"Don't touch me." Kuga says with a glare.

"Don't touch her." Usui says with a matching glare.

I see Honokaa running towards us from the distance and reach us with a smile. Kuga looks at her with a smile and its Aoi's turn to glare at him.

"Touch my sister and you'll lose another inch, shortie." Aoi growls.

"Aoi, do you know he is?" Honokaa says while smacking her brother's arm. "He's Kuga Sakurai!"

"No he's the guy almost kissed Misaki." Usui says darkly. "She went into another one of her shy freezes."

"Get the hell away from us before I let these two boys at you." Honokaa says, promptly turning into dark Honokaa, similar to the Honoka at the café.

Kuga quickly pulls me into his arms in a very close hug and almost kisses me on the lips if I didn't turn my head a bit to the side, making him get my cheek.

"See you around, Misaki." He says with a wink.

He begins walking away as if nothing happened just a second ago. Takumi and Aoi almost jump on him if it weren't for Suzuna grabbing them both by the ears.

"I think we should head back to the café, it's been like an hour." Honokaa suggests. "We can get a smoothie and see if we can help out or something."

We silently agree with her suggestion and make the short distance back to the café. Nagisa looked kind of in the dumps, so I ask her why she's looking so glum.

"The café isn't receiving all that much attention from people." She says with a sigh.

"We can help out." Suzuna says plainly. "WE may as well since you've been so nice to house us."

"No, you're my guests!" She replies promptly. "I couldn't possible ask you to work."

"We're friends, aren't we? Friends help out other friends in their time of need, if they just met or not." I tell her with a smile. "After all, we can't get too rusty over this vacation, can we?"

"Thank you." Nagisa tells me with a wide smile.

Soon Aoi, Subaru, and Erika zooming around the beach handing out fliers and flirting with a few people here and there to convince people to come while Usui, Honokaa, and I serve the guests that the others have attracted.

"Miss, can I have the mango smoothie to go?" A teenage boy asks me.

I nod with a smile and promptly get his order from Satsuki who is making drinks faster than I've ever seen anyone prepare. I could have sworn she made a martini for herself and took it like a really big shot.

I grab the smoothie from the counter and promptly serve it to the guy from earlier. He gives me the money for his order and tells me he has a tip for me. I smile at his generosity, how nice of him!

My smile quickly fades as the teen put a bill in my shorts by pulling on the waist line and stuffing it. He smacks my butt.

"Call me; my number is attached to the bill." He says with a wink.

I feel an arm being draped across my waist. I look to my side to see Usui glaring at the boy.

"I don't think it's in your health's best interest if you hit on her or come near her again." He tells the boy with a glare. Usui gives me a kiss on the cheek, extremely close to my lips, and gives the boy a smirk.

"If you'd like to fight me on the matter, I'd be more than willing, but for now leave." Usui says while drawing me closer into his chest.

The boy takes his drink and scampers off. This is the second time today Usui has saved me.

"Thanks for saving me, Usui." I say with a blush as I give him a hug.

"Any time, Misaki," He says while returning the smile.

We continue to help out Nagisa for the rest of the day and I figure out how nice Taku- I mean Usui is. I got hit on by a lot of guys and was treated like a hooker and every time Usui came to my aid. He ended up kissing me on the cheek five times and my face does red every time. He scares off creeps for the other girls without the physical contact. I wonder if he likes seeing me blush or my shy reaction. I think it's both.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**Till the next chapter**

**K-Chan!**


End file.
